Until It's Too Late
by little.miss.edward
Summary: When you love someone, you should always tell them. My first one-shot! It's sad and might leave you in tears. This story just really broke my heart. An Edward and Bella story.


Until It's Too Late

**EPOV**

First sight

During football practice I saw her pass by. Her long mahogany hair being blown by the wind and her perfect lips curved into a brilliant smile. The moment I saw her I needed her to be mine. In the cafeteria, I saw her struggling with reaching for a drink. I went up to her and politely introduced myself. I helped her with her things and invited her to sit with me. Ever since then, we ate together everyday.

Best Friends

She is my best friend and I promised myself that would be it. It was obvious she didn't want more, at least not with me. So I buried all my feelings and continued as if nothing had changed. When her father died, I was her shoulder to cry on. She gave me a sad smile and kissed my cheek. Through her tears she whispered, "You're the best. Thank you." She's always gonna be the one for me. I just don't know how to tell her, I don't know why but I never had the heart to tell her how to feel.

Senior Year

When it was our prom, she called me up in tears saying her date was 'sick'. I went to her house, and told her I would take her. We went only as 'best friends' but she never knew how happy I felt to be the one taking her to prom. During graduation, she held my hand and whispered, "You've always been there for me. Thank you." She's always gonna be the one for me. I don't know why but I never had the heart to tell her how I feel.

A few years later

We were separated for college, but tonight was when I would see her after all this time. As soon as I spotted her in the crowd I made me way to her. I couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across my face when I saw her wave at me. "Edward! I missed you!" she said, hugging me. "I missed you so much Bells." She smiled and waved at a man to come to her. When he reached her he put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. My heart broke a little each second. I was so angry at him, I wanted to rip his arm off. "Edward this is Jacob and we're engaged!" It felt like someone punched me right in the stomach. _Engaged? _I congratulated them and hugged her tightly. "You're my best friend and I'm glad you're happy for me. Thank you." She's always gonna be the one for me. I just don't know why but I never had the heart to tell her how I feel.

Wedding

I sat in the back row, trying to put back the pieces of my broken heart. She had said ''I do" to someone else. That should've been me up there telling the world how much she meant to me. I should be the one who got to kiss her and make her smile. I watched as she walked down the aisle with her new husband. She was the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. Simply a vision in white. Just as they were getting in the car, she jumped and ran to me. She hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. "I love you Edward. Thank you for being my best friend." She's always gonna be the one for me. I don't know why but I never had the heart to tell her how I feel. But it was too late now. A tear fell down my cheek as I saw them drive away happily.

Funeral

Here I am years later, looking down at my beautiful angel. My vision is becoming blurry from all the tears. My best friend, the love of my life, was gone. She had left me behind with an aching heart. Her mother hugs me tightly and hands me a notebook. It was Bella's diary. She gives me a knowing look and walks away. I sit in the back pew and open the diary with shaking hands. "He was best friend and I tried my best to keep it that way, but I couldn't help but fall in love with him more and more each day. I know he would never feel the same way about me and I can accept that. It hurt moving on but I always knew he would be the one for me. I don't know why but I never had the heart to tell him how I feel." I was gasping for air clutching my chest. She had loved me like I loved her. If only I told her how much I loved her, we would had a different story. A better one. I painfully walked over to her casket and stared at her beautiful face for the last time. I bent down and kissed her cheek. "I have always loved you Bella. I'm sorry I was so stupid. I thank God everyday that He brought you into my life. I'll always miss you, love."

**A tear jerker! I just found a story like this and thought I'd post a one-shot. I will try to update my other stories soon! You guys are the best! Hope you liked it! :)**

**xx.**

**Daniella**


End file.
